One Life, One Chance
by ImSoHappy
Summary: One-shot in honor of Sep. 11th. Features the Naruto Crew, Americanized.


**Note: Sorry for not updating for a long time on my current running stories! I've been busy as ever with school, and then swim pratice right after that, plus homework, its surpising that I even found time for doing this. This is not the best work I ever done, it's probably going to be a sound a little rushed and not that detailed, but I wrote it within a day. This is in memory for Sep. 11th, 2001. It features the Naruto crew, just an American Version. Don't like, well then don't read! Please R&R and enjoy!**

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would of been together already. :3_

One Life, One Chance

Sakura Haruno sighed as she poked the elevator up button in the North Twin Tower. She was currently on the 98th floor of the tall buildings, visiting her aunt at work. Sakura tilted her head toward the pale white wall ahead and stared at the clock. **7:37AM.** She sighed and shook her head. Personally, it was to early to be up. She usually started school at 8:45AM, and Sakura wasn't usually up til 8:00AM. However, today was a different case. Today at the Twin Towers and the buildings around it was "Take you daughter to work day." Sakura was living with her aunt for the 2001-2002 school year, and her aunt had no children, so Sakura was the next best option.

Originally, Sakura lived in Trenton, New Jersey. She was the youngest sibling out of two. Her older brother, Naruto, would be turning 17 in a few months. Unlike a lot of people, Sakura's parents were still deeply in love. Her father, Kakashi, was a hard worker and he was chief of police in Trenton. Her mother, Iruka, was a full time homeworker for a small business company on the outskirts of town.

Sakura was unhappy in her town of Trenton, she didn't have many friends and her grades weren't the best. Her parents had many hushed conversations in the dark nights, and surprised her one morning by telling her that she was off to Manhattan, New York to live with her Aunt Ino. Sakura was over-joyed. She dearly loved her Aunt Ino and couldn't wait to see her again. Within a week, Sakura was all packed and ready to move to Manhattan.

When Sakura ended up in Manhattan on the airplane, she could see her Aunt Ino waiting for her by the waiting section. Sakura ran at top speed, forgetting about all her items behind her. Her aunt swooped Sakura into a hug and didn't let go for a while. Everything was all set up, Sakura would be attending Manhattan High School for Girls, a private all girls school. Sakura was 15, making her a sophomore.

Now, Ino Haruno was a proud, successful women. She graduated high school at the age of 16 and went to college by 17. She got a degree in business, and with connections ended up a fantastic job in the Upper North Tower, on the 98th floor. She was a sectary and stocker for the Marsh&Mclennon Companies, an insurance brokerage company. Sadly she never married or had any children, but in her mind, money would make up for it. Ino quickly found out it wasn't true. When her younger brother contacted her and asked her to take Sakura into her care, Ino Haruno was over-joyed, quickly said yes and then preceded to set up a room and find a high school.

Sakura waited a long week to get into her school. When she was, she found out that Manhattan girls were not nice. When she was introduced to the class, Sakura found herself being laughed at for her name. She shuddered; It wasn't her fault, her father was obsessed with Japanese soundings names, and Sakura fell victim to it. At first, Sakura felt lonely and actually missed Trenton, however within a few days Sakura's good charm and fun-loving personality made her new friends.

Being brought back to reality, a loud bing and the sound of a door opening brought Sakura back from looney land. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 106th floor. Sakura was awfully hungry, her aunt rushed her out the door so fast that Sakura didn't have time to eat. Her aunt gave her some money, about 20 dollars, and told her to go eat. The elevator made another bing and popped open, stopping at the "Windows of the World" restaurant on the 106th floor. Walking in the doors to the restaurant, Sakura seen it almost empty. However the place was huge, so Ninkyo suspected that there were more people. After all, the bar was on the 107th floor. Sakura walked over to a small, circular table in the corner, plopped herself down and began to look at the menu. A waiter came over a few minutes later and asked her what she would like to drink.

"Hello little missy, my name is Sasuke and I'll be you waiter for this morning. What could I get you to drink?"

"Hi! I would like a glass of Orange juice por favor."

Sasuke nodded. "And are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"

Sakura cocked her head and thought to herself for a minute. She then sighed and spoke. "You know what, I would like a batch of hotcakes, two sausages, and two strips of bacon please."

The waiter nodded and smiled. "Coming right up!" Sasuke then walked away. Sakura looked at the clock sitting on the wall and seen it read **7:57AM. **Staring at those numbers, Sakura shivered. She somehow got the feeling something bad was going to happen. Shaking it off, Sakura tried to forget what she just thought and attempted to enjoy the view. Somewhere in that few minutes, Sakura got lost in her thoughts.

"Here you go little missy!" A booming voice yelled. Sakura jerked out of her thoughts.

"A batch of hotcakes, sausage, bacon and OJ just for you!" Sasuke said, grasping the food tightly. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Thank you!" Sasuke put down her food, bowed and walked away. Sakura was still smiling as she picked up her fork and dug down deep into her food. She paid no attention to the clock, which now read **8:22AM.**

Sakura scarfed down her food in no time, she hardly tasted it. She waited for Sasuke to make his rounds again, and she waited patiently for the bill. When it came, Sakura quickly paid it and glanced at the clock again. As much as she tried to ignore her feelings, something didn't seem it. The clock was still ticking and stood at **8:40AM. **

Sakura got the feeling she needed to pee, before walking back to the elevator she stopped at the restaurant's bathroom. After doing her business, the clock now read **8:44AM.** After doing her business, Sakura began walking back to the elevator, and pushed the little white down button. when Sakura could swear she heard loud crashes and people screaming. **8:46AM. **There was a big rumble and Sakura could feel the floor shaking, items breaking and when Sakura looked up she could see the ceiling starting to crack. Sakura dived down and curled up in fetal position, her hands protecting her head. Sakura was shaking herself, scared to death, and wheezing. _Stay Calm, Sakura. Stay Calm. _While Sakura was mentally chanting, the ceiling caved in. Sakura tried to curl up tighter as some of the ceiling fell on her. Rocks also started to drop on her, some big rocks and some small rocks.

What Sakura didn't know was that Flight 11 just crashed into the Upper North Tower, right where Sakura was. A fire broke out from the gas and many people were already dead. However, Sakura was one of the 1,344 people alive and trapped from the caving in. Sakura could feel cuts on her, but nothing more then that. She stumbled a bit trying to get on all fours, but she managed to do it, pushing rocks and bits of ceiling off of her. When she was set, Sakura started to crawl somewhere, anywhere actually, looking for an exit out of this mess. Sakura knew it was hopeless, that she was trapped in the hallway.

It was dead silence when Sakura heard crying. It was the crying of the little girl, a injured little girl. Sakura pauses and crawls over to where the sound was coming from. A pile of rocks were in the way between Sakura and the little girl, and carefully Sakura starts moving rocks until there is a small opening. Peering though it, Sakura could see whats going on. There was a small girl, about the age of seven resting on her knees with her hands in her face. She was sobbing badly, near the point of hyperventilation. Sakura peered down at what the little girl was crying at, and what she seen made her gasp and tears fill up in her own eyes. There was an young women, maybe in her late 20's, laying on the floor. Her head was bleeding bad, and she appeared to be dead. Her body was bleeding, well majority of it. The little girl was also bloodied and battered, and her small, tender face looked like it got hit with a couple of rocks, with a small touch of ceiling.

Sakura opened her mouth and involuntary reached for the little girl. She scooted as close as she can get, yet there was a mountain of rocks in her way. While reaching forward, Sakura accidentally kicked a rock into the wall. The rock was sent flying in the lower half of the already broken down wall, and the upper half of the ceiling fell down to the ground and onto the little girl faster then Sakura can say "watch out." Right when the heavy load of ceiling fell, Sakura knew that the little girls cries were silenced forever.** 9:00AM.**

Sakura's jaw dropped from all the shock and the tears became spilling out faster then ever. _Did I just commit a murder?_ Sakura shook her head and bent her head down. _Well, at least she's out of her misery. _She shook her head again. _Wait! She was seven years old. She never got a chance to live! _Before Sakura could continue her mental argument, more screams and crashes were heard. **9:01AM.** Sakura was out of touch in society for the present, yet to everyone else outside, a different airplane just hit the South Tower.

Looking around, Sakura sees that the caved in ceiling has officially left her trapped in the hall. Seeing that she has no choice, Sakura sat down on the ground and waited. Thinking to herself, she wondered what she will be waiting for. Waiting for death? Waiting for help? This all seemed like a bad horror movie to her. She was only fifteen. This doesn't happen to fifteen year old. Perhaps only in movies. Sakura started to have flashbacks of her life while deep in thought. The first time she made out with a boy. The first time she got drunk. The first time she tried a square and chewing tobacco. Her first detention and her first friend. Sakura would of never guessed that theses firsts may be her last. She may never get to do anything again. Never be able to do the simplest things in life, like arguing with older brother or even texting on her phone. Sakura's hope that she might make it out alive was starting to fade. She's going to die a lonely death here in this building. Her mind is telling her don't give up hope, but her heart tells her she's a goner.

**9:23AM. **Sakura Haruno is bored out of her mind. She gets down on all fours and starts digging around. She's lifting rocks and move bits and parts of the ceiling, maybe searching for an exit. The door to the stairs and elevator have been covered up by the ceiling, and the windows were to high up to jump. _I'm stuck._

**9:55AM. **Sakura is now starting to accept the fact that she may or may not make it out alive. Over the past two years, Sakura has always considered herself agnostic, meaning that doesn't believe in god or disbelieve in god. Seeing that she maybe on her death bed, Sakura gets in the kneeling position, bows her head, and murmurs to herself.

"_Lord, I hope that you will forgive me in doubting myself of your faith. I'm sitting here in a building thatch about to collapse, maybe on my death bed, and now I truly believe that there is a higher power. I don't know why you chose me to be in this spot, but maybe you had a good reason and it's my time to go. I ask you lord, wherever you are, that my aunt is okay, even if she is dead or alive. Thank you, lord almighty."_

**9:59AM. **Sakura is still in the kneeling position with her head bent as she now hears even more loud rumbling, sounding like an earthquake. Muffled screaming can also be heard and the ground seemed to shake. The South Tower just fell to the ground. Sakura starts to panic, and she stands up out of her kneeling position and grips her head in her hands. _Someone please get me out of here! Anyone?_ Frantically thinking to herself, Sakura begins to pound loudly on the broken walls.

"CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME?" Still pounding and shouting, sadly, nobody comes to Sakura's aid. A little more rumbling is heard and ground shakes a little. Sakura doesn't pay that any mind. Instead, she picks up a piece of metal from the ceiling and bangs harder on the wall.

**10:22AM. **Sakura is just as far as she was before. Nobody has still came to her aid and Sakura is just as bloody, sweaty and tired as she was before. Sakura slides to the ground on the wall, leans back and shuts her eyes. She sits there quietly and waits for death.

**10:25AM.** Sakura opens her eyes to find something on her shoe. It's warm, and comforting. When she was looking down her eyes widened and she realized her whole shoe was on fire, along with the whole room. Her foot was starting to burn, and the pain was intense. Sakura knew that she could sit there and let the fire run, or she could try to put it out. Having no hope left of getting out alive, Sakura lets the fire run. Screaming in pain, Sakura realized one fact. Never take life for granted, because you only get one chance. Within a minute, Sakura's body and the room was engulfed in the flames, her body disintegrating painlessly. There were no happy endings to this life.

A minute later, at **10:28AM**, the whole North Tower crashed to the ground after 102 minutes of burning. By **6:00PM**, most of the terror was over. Many buildings around the two twin towers were gone and an estimated 50,000 people died, just by being still trapped in the towers. That's not including the people that took the risk and jumped or who was around it in the other buildings. After both towers collapsed, 20 people were pulled out alive. Many died from respiratory injuries afterwords. Cleanup took over 8 months to do, for 24 hours a day. None of Sakura Haruno's body parts or belongings were ever found. Not a soul knows how her Aunt Ino died, her body was never found. Sasuke jumped and died. The little girl and her mothers body were also never found. That day, **9/11/2001**, there were no happy endings.


End file.
